


And All That Was Lost...

by Mareonet



Series: The Gods Collection [1]
Category: Underworld Chronicles - I.J. Romero
Genre: Christian Demonology, Demonology, Devils, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, One Shot, Possible Head-Hopping, Retelling, Suggestive Themes, TALE-related, Transformation, rotXinXpieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareonet/pseuds/Mareonet
Summary: [Oneshot]Millennia ago, something happened. The universe Reset. Fates changed, names changed, forms changed, as did destinies of those once entwined.But some things are not meant to change. The Primordials have a sick sense of humor......and those destined to meet come together once more.A.k.a. an alternate take on how Hades and Lucifer and their children meet after the Reset as seen inAs Gods Forsake Us.





	And All That Was Lost...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Wattpad followers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+Wattpad+followers).



> This was originally created as a chapter of _As Gods Forsake Us_ before it went from being a story to a series of drabbles/ish. I decided to keep it and use it as a little oneshot for my very nice followers on Wattpad since I left it to be here. Enjoy, for all it's worth!

Glowing blue eyes looked up from the table.

Either the realm was acting weird again, or something very powerful—like a god—showed up at the Gates. It wasn't a familiar god, either. If they were, they could have just teleported through the realm to wherever they needed to go. Worse yet, there were slightly smaller yet nonetheless powerful beings along with it, eight in total. That made nine unidentified persons at his doorstep.

What the fuck.

Closing his book, Hades placed it upon the table before cloaking his presence and teleporting just behind the gate at what was called Erebus, named after the Ancient and biological father of Charon. Behind him, in the distance, were faint, glowing lights of the faraway regions. The entrance to Hades appeared as a massive wall made of natural, smooth rock a dark color of greyish-black. Its gates consisted of a foggy barrier that was impossible to see in or out of.

Around the gates were several creatures as well as the souls of the dead awaiting passage by Charon or wandering around. Most of the souls remained nearer to the water, some looking miserable, some looking happy, and some were neutral, but all were unaware of their surroundings. In the air were the harpies, bird-like creatures with the breasts, stomachs and heads of women, but that was where the similarities ended.

As he neared the gates, he could hear people talking to Cerberus beyond.

"What the fuck, man. Why do you all look so scary?" Cerberus was asking with an edge to his voice.

There was an annoyed sigh. "Are you going to let us in or not?"

"Yeah, sure. Just, uh...change form, maybe?"

"Whatever."

That was an unfamiliar voice. Hades made sure the gate didn't open before nearing it. His eyes glowed brightly, allowing him to see past the barrier.

His heart jumped to his throat, and he backed away as if he had been slapped. After skipping a beat, his heart began to rapidly  _thump_.

_He's here._

_He_ came _._

Swallowing, Hades teleported back to his palace, where he immediately proceeded to pace within the throne room. But only once. He teleported back into his lab, exhaling deeply, running a hand through his hair.

What the fuck.

Why was he so...flustered; this was unlike him.

 _You just went thousands of years wondering if he would ever remember, let alone come see_ you _._

True, yes, but...

He shook his head, frowning. What was all that talk about them changing form? Surely the people behind Lucifer were his children...or...maybe not. They looked a bit different, somehow. They surely felt  _entirely_  different, especially Lucifer. Lucifer was like...well, a god. Literally, this time. But that couldn't be right; from what little Hades knew, Lucifer was still a Fallen. Why was he so powerful?

Not that it was a bad thing...

He sensed Cerberus enter the palace, appearing right behind the door.

"Yo, Dad...You have company."

He exhaled deeply, massaging his temples.

He didn't want this, right now. He didn't  _need_  this, right now. He was in the process of wondering if it was a good idea to create another artificial or wait the possible long years until Ambrosius and Nikias could come into existence. He was also in the process of searching for Blaine, Adrian, Noe, and Alexion, pulling contacts out of hisass to do so. That wasn't including trying to break down the barriers that had been erected between him and the Egyptian pantheon for the past  _thousands_ of years.

The things he did for his kids.

Now he was just disappointed with himself. He had all these years, all these millennia, wondering and being lonely, and then when a chance at his own happiness arose, he didn't want it. It was just like him to be afraid.

Not that he would ever admit that aloud. No. Not over his dead body.

But he couldn't afford to lie to himself, not anymore. He learned his lesson the hard way.

Lowering his hands, he softly sighed before looking towards the door. "Okay."

Cerberus was quiet, but he didn't move. After a while, he softly said, "It'll be alright, Dad."

Hades made a face, but he appreciated the sentiment. Old habits simply died hard, especially when they were ingrained in him from a previous life. "Beat it."

There was a soft chuckle, but Cerberus obeyed, teleporting away, likely leaving the guests in the throne room, from what he could sense.

Might as well get it over with.

Hades gathered the shadows to him, waving a hand and letting them change his clothing into something more appropriate. By the looks of it, Lucifer and his children were also wearing formal outfits, so he might as well match it.

When the shadows dispersed, he was wearing form-fitting armor with matching, spiked pauldrons attached to a cloak, but his armor was hidden by it. It wasn't bulky or cumbersome, allowing him perfect freedom. It didn't even make a sound when he walked. Sighing one last time, he teleported out of the lab and into the throne room.

He appeared directly at the throne, standing before it with an apathetic expression on his face. The moment he came into view, he noticed Lucifer's eyes widen, but only for a split moment.

The fallen angel was every bit of the way Hades remembered him, tall at maybe six-foot-ten, with slightly wavy blond hair that was combed over on one side of his head. His eyes were a magnificent shade of celestial blue, staring into Hades' soul and breaking his barriers with a simple look. A small smile was on his lips, and he had some dark stubble on his face, like before. He gave a few steps forward and gave a bow of his head, allowing Hades to see he wore a necklace of a white, slightly charred feather. As he did before, he wore all white, from his boots to the long coat that hung off his shoulders. He even wore white gloves.

But something was off. He didn't carry that same...radiance...that he had before.

Hades narrowed his eyes a bit. "What business do you have here, Fallen?"

Oh, that was just a  _great_ opening. A look of confusion, maybe even hurt, flashed for just a second within those heavenly blue eyes, but surprise was most evident upon hearing the dual-vocalization within Hades' voice.

Behind Lucifer, one of his children covered their face with both hands before seeming to remember where they were and lowering them. A light blue caplet draped over his right shoulder. He was blond, his hair reaching the middle of his back, with blue eyes. Akin, maybe...?

A pleasant smile spread on Lucifer's lips. "So, you have heard of me."

"Who hasn't? God's beloved Seraphim disobeys him and is cast out of Heaven. That's a mighty big deal," Hades said, raising a brow.

Lucifer looked away, but not before Hades caught a flash of red in his eyes. Oh, great. So that was  _twice_  he said something stupid. Five minutes hadn't even passed, yet.

Why was he talking to him like this, anyway, as if they both didn't know why he had arrived?

"In truth," said Lucifer, looking back at the god, "I've come to confirm some things that have occurred in the past few thousand years. I apologize it took so long for me to gain the...courage, I suppose, to talk with you."

"I don't bite," Hades said, his eyes flashing.  _You do._

The unsaid words must have come across to Lucifer, as he blinked, lips parting in surprise.

Heaving a sigh, Hades glanced back at the children. "Mind if I talk to your dad in private?"

One of the children with black hair, who might have been the oldest, was about to open his mouth as he frowned, but the one with the light blue caplet spoke first. "Not at all. Take your time, father. Pleasure to meet you, Lord Hades," he said with a light bow.

He turned to his siblings, and must have made a face at them, as their expressions varied from scowls to looks of agreement. They then turned around and left the throne room, the doors closing behind them.

The second they were gone, Lucifer raised a barrier and pinned a hard gaze on Hades. "You know," he said tightly.

Hades sighed, looking up to the endless abyss that was the throne room's ceiling before looking back at Lucifer. "Yes."

Taking a step forward, the fallen angel seemed to be fighting for words, brows creased from hurt and emotion. "Why the pretense?" he demanded.

Hades rolled his eyes. "It's not like it lasted very long."

"That's not the point!" Lucifer shouted, and then he closed his eyes for a moment and calmed down. But he didn't say anything more. He seemed to have deflated the moment after he quieted, turning away to stare at the floor. "I only became aware of my memories...five days ago."

Hades had nothing to say to that. He wasn't expecting that. For so long, he had gone wondering if Lucifer remembered him...and it seemed he hadn't. That was likely no fault of his, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

He scoffed. "I've known for millennia, now. Since before Zelios was born."

The blue eyes closed. "Hades, I'm sorry—"

"What the fuck are you sorry for?" He took a few steps forward and stared at the shorter male. "It's no one's fault that the universe royally fucked us over. I'd bet it's playing with us, at this point. All the shit we went through trying to keep a balance, trying to keep order, and it does some screwy Reset on us? How the hell can you be sorry for something you have no control over?"

Lucifer didn't meet Hades' gaze. If anything, he looked even guiltier.

Hades' eyes narrowed. "What are you keeping from me?"

The stubbled jaw locked, and Lucifer shut his eyes again. "Please don't ask me to talk about it—"

"Oh, now I want to know even more. If you want this to work, again, you'd better not keep any secrets from me. We have clean slate, now, Lucifer." Hades frowned when the fallen angel flinched at the name.

Lucifer sighed heavily, looking defeated and weary. So horribly weary. It seemed to settle into him, and his posture almost slumped.

Confused, and more than a touch concerned, Hades was tempted to reach out and hold Lucifer against him. But now he wasn't so sure if that was wise...much as he wanted to.

He meant what he said. They had a clean slate, a fresh chance to be together. Whatever changes the cosmos had made to them, they had to get out of the way  _now_. He wouldn't stand finding out later. All the dirty laundry was out in the open.

But, considering he was apparently asking a great deal from the Fallen, he decided to go first with his secrets. He moved away, closer towards his throne. "Zeus...didn't get to me," he said softly. At the mention of his younger brother, he noticed Lucifer tensed out the corner of his eye. "He didn't do that, again. Sure, he beat me bloody, but...he didn't..."

 _He didn't rape me_.

The unsaid words hung in the air between them. "Why he did it, I don't know," Hades continued. He shrugged, placing a hand on the armrest of his throne. "I don't speak to him. I don't attend get-togethers, either. Those things are damned, to me. I sure as fuck won't bring my kids to them. Oh, and Persephone and I never got together. I've never even met her. If she ever did remember me, she also chose to stay away. Probably for the best. Of course, you know about the Titanomachy, and how my wonderful father ate me, again, but, eh, I probably wouldn't be me if that hadn't happened. What else..."

He tapped his fingers to his chin, legitimately thinking of something else to mention. He snapped his fingers after a few seconds.

"Ah, the best part. My kids don't hate me. Never had a chance to. I've been with them for most of their lives, except Abel and Cain's, and, fuck, you have no idea how psychotic Cain is, now. It's as if something touched him, and I mean that in a supernatural way, not some perverted way. I've been looking into it for a while, but since his parents are dead, that's going to be something I might never know. Would come in handy if I could at least speak to Eve. Hell, even Adam would do, at this point."

There was a soft sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob. Hades turned to look at Lucifer and his chest suddenly tightened.

Lucifer was smiling at him, but it was a sad, bittersweet smile. Tears streamed down his face, and he looked so broken. "Are you rambling?" he softly chuckled.

Scowling, Hades lowered his hands. "No, I'm listing all the shit that's been happening in the past ten thousand years or so for no reason."

The chuckle became a soft, teary laugh. "God, I missed you."

"I don't think God would appreciate you using Her name in vain." Folding his arms, Hades leaned against his throne. "Now. Tell me this big dark secret of yours is, since apparently I don't have one, anymore."

Sobering a bit, Lucifer glanced away, wiping his face of his tears until they were gone. He took a deep breath, then exhaled. "My name...I changed it after I Fell."

"What is it, then?"

"I don't want you to use it. Please, call me Lucifer."

"I'm going to find out, eventually. Might as well hear it from you."

At this, he nodded, then said, "My name is Samael. After I Fell, I...changed..." He looked away again, and Hades could almost feel the block come up between them.

"Lucifer." Hades slowly approached. He came closer until he was directly in front of the fallen angel, who still refused to meet his gaze. "How bad can it be? What do you mean?"

"Hades, why did you fall in love with me?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"Please." Lucifer's eyes closed. "I need to know. I don't care how silly it sounds. I told you, then, didn't I? You are my rival, my best friend, my lover, my everything. You challenge me. You..."

His posture slumped once again, disturbing Hades significantly. What in the name of the Source was so bad that Lucifer would react in such a way? He was always steadfast, always held his head up high. Even in the direst of situations, he managed to find hope. His secondborn son took after him, in that regard.

But, this Lucifer was acting as if there was no hope. Worse yet, he acted as if there was no hope for  _himself_.

"I fell in love with you because you were the literal antithesis of myself, in all the good ways. I was the jaded pessimist, and no matter what I said, you were there for me. You never gave up on me, even when I had given up on myself. You saw something in me I still don't see, maybe I don't want to see, because...I'm afraid. I was comfortable in my darkness, my misery, though I hated it. You helped me not be afraid, Lucifer. With you by my side, I felt I could take on the cosmos. Nothing could hurt me, anymore." He reached out to touch Lucifer's shoulder, and the fallen angel flinched. "Are you afraid of me?"

Lucifer was crying again, the glistening tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "No. I'm not afraid of you, Hades." He looked up, causing Hades to blink into red irises. "I'm only afraid of what you'll do when you see what I am."

Hades managed, "I won't know until you show me."

This time, Lucifer nodded in solemn agreement, and he moved back while lowering his head. He walked back, crossing the distance into the center of the throne room. Hades moved in front of his throne again to watch. Taking a deep breath, Lucifer closed his eyes.

As if his clothes were superficial, they changed with him. It began with claws, which ripped through the gloves, as well as large horns that grew from his head and his teeth grew sharper, longer. He kept his eyes closed, as if not wanting to see the look of horror on Hades' face as he transformed into such a form.

He groaned, lowering to the ground, shaking his head as his hair fell out, his tail grew from his spine. His voice became guttural and demonic, and soft hisses slipped past his teeth. His bones cracked and bent and twisted, some protruding from his body to make the long spines on his back, some reshaping themselves so his legs became digitigrade, his feet became hooves, and so forth. His skin burned as patterns ran through it, pulsing brightest at the center of his chest. Demonic growls escaped him, followed by high-pitched whimpers and some inhuman groans.

After nine minutes of what looked like pure agony, it was over. But it felt as if it took so long. When the pains subsided, he found himself breathing heavily, lying on his side on the throne floor.

Finally, after a minute of nothing, Hades slowly approached him. His expression had initially been one of shock, and horror, yes, but not because of what was happening. It seemed so painful, it hurt Hades to see it. He moved until he was directly in front of the Devil, observing him with interest.

As if uncomfortable he was in such a vulnerable position, Lucifer slowly went to his feet—hooves, rather. He continued looking at the floor, not meeting Hades' gaze, again. "This is what I am, now," he said softly. His voice eerily echoed off the walls, making it sound as if he was all around them. Hades could swear he even heard demonic laughter somewhere in the background.

"Okay. So, I get why you were so ashamed. You went from Vogue model to...well, a Devil." Hades lifted the clawed hand, studying the patterns on the hard hide. He gave a whistle at how heavy it was. "Damn. You must weight a lot. Your hand alone has to be fifty pounds."

This time, a more familiar voice spoke in his mind. " _Yes. My body mass has been condensed into a smaller form, though I can manipulate it, if I desire._ "

"Smaller form?" Hades looked up, but Lucifer continued to look at the floor. "This isn't your real form?"

" _It hurts when I transform..._ "

"Ah. Right. Well, this is good enough." Hades lowered the hand but didn't let go of it. Nothing happened for a minute or two, and then the god sighed. "Lucifer, look at me."

Slowly, the Devil obeyed, looking up until his red eyes met glowing blue that didn't so much as flinch at his slanted pupils and black sclera.

"Why did you Fall?"

" _I...disobeyed God. She created man and considered them higher than the Elevates. She even wanted me to bow before Adam. I refused._   _Apparently, she held Adam in very high regard. It was Michael who did the deed, fighting against me and several others who agreed with my thought, and we fell for nine days before we arrived in Hell. I don't remember the Fall after Michael cursed me. My next recollection after Michael speared me was immense pain. My body changed. I became...this_." He looked at his blackened, charred body. " _Devil, they named us, the Fallen. We are Devils. We will never see the Light of Heaven again. All because I spoke out against God for having my own thoughts...and Angels aren't supposed to be able to disobey God. We must be defective. Perhaps it was fate._ "

"Perhaps..." Hades continued looking into the red eyes. "Or maybe God's an asshole."

Lucifer looked as if he wanted to say something against that, but kept his mouth shut. Instead, he asked, " _I'm...not frightening?_ "

The blue eyes rolled. "No. Have you seen my uncle Hecatoncheires?  _That's_ some scary shit. Fucking hands at the ends of his fingers; some faces, even.  _Yech_." Hades shuddered. "What the  _fuck_ , actually."

A soft laugh rumbled through Lucifer's chest.

A small smile crept onto Hades' face, but he let it drop while glancing away. "In any case, you Falling means you can be with me, again."

He could sense the shock that went through the Devil at his words. " _Are you sure, Hades? I'm_ —"

"A Devil. You're supposed to look like this." He held up a finger. "I know what you looked like, before. You don't truly look like that, anymore. I mean this is normal for what you are,  _now_. And, hey, if it bothers you so much, at least you can switch into your human form, right? Or, don't tell me—there's a time limit on that shit?"

" _No..._ "

"There you go."

In a burst of energy, Lucifer stood before him in his human form, again, holding his hand and wearing the clothes he had on, before. He stumbled a bit, and Hades caught him.

Their gazes met, light blue to stark, glowing blue. Lucifer moved first, leaning forward to nuzzle Hades' nose.

The god made an amused face. "Is that a Devil thing?"

"Sort of." Lucifer straightened, but maneuvered his arms so they held Hades to him. "It's more of an...inhuman thing."

"Inhuman? That's one I've never heard before."

"Be prepared to hear it used often. Apparently, inhumans are any sort of Ground creature that isn't human, obviously. Where have you been?"

Hades deadpanned. "Keeping my ass planted where it belongs."

"You need to get out more."

"It's done me good, so far."

"You must get bored."

"Won't be, anymore," he said with a knowing little grin.

Lucifer smiled back. "I missed you so much."

Leaning in for a kiss, Hades murmured, "Not nearly as much as I missed you."

"I believe you."

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

"Hold on..." Lucifer looked at the doors. "We have company."

Hades deeply exhaled through his nose, glaring at the them. "I thought you put a barrier up."

"I did."

"So, who the fuck cares if they're trying to eavesdrop? Or must I remind you, emphasis on  _try_?"

Lucifer sighed, brushing his fingers through the dark, silky hair. "I'm not having sex with you in a public place."

"Fuck you."

Hades was suddenly pushed back, and in the blink of an eye, he was sitting very low in his throne, blinking up at eyes that went from blue to red and back again. He watched as a black tongue with a tapered, thin end licked pink lips, and he felt heat run straight to his groin. The second that became noticeable, he grunted when he was cupped and ground against the hand, giving a smirk.

"I thought you said no?"

"Who said I was going to?" Lucifer retorted, nuzzling him again, rubbing his stubble on Hades' face. He then pulled away just enough before lowering his lips over Hades'.

Groaning softly into the kiss, Hades' lips were parted by the end of a skillful, slender tongue, which roamed in his mouth, caressing his insides. It felt strange but was painfully arousing. He brought Lucifer closer, wanting more, only to pull away to hiss when he was grabbed rather harshly.

"I said no," Lucifer purred in his ear.

"Oh,  _fuck_  you," Hades groaned.

Chuckling, Lucifer rubbed his erection against the other, eliciting a pant from the god below him. "Later."

"Fuck yeah, later."

Moving away, the Devil gave a deep breath, as if calming himself. Hades sat upright in his throne, glad he was wearing some layers. As if thinking the same thing, Lucifer pulled on his coat that had slipped onto the floor.

He then cleared his throat, catching Hades' attention. "But seriously, Hades. Something is going on."

"No shit." Hades sighed, licking his lips and eyeing Lucifer like candy. He grudgingly looked up into highly amused blue eyes and frowned. "I've just spent the past millennia or dozen trying to figure it out. I've come up with nothing, so what makes you think you're so special?"

Even more entertained, Lucifer scoffed, "What makes  _you_  so special?" He moved to stand beside the throne before lowering the barrier.

On cue, the doors burst open, and several of their children spilled into the room, groaning in a pile. Abel, Cain, Raven, Dania, and Theo were the chief culprits, with the older children watching on a distance behind them.

Stepping over them, Akin gave a smile. "So, we can talk about more pressing matters, now, yes?"

Hades scowled, but Lucifer gave a nod. "Yes."

Coming inside, Jaques looked between his father and Hades. "So. I suppose an alliance between Hell and Hades is in order."

Again, Lucifer nodded. "Yes."

"So how long has everyone been conscious of this...this existence thing?" Theo asked, walking inside with everyone else behind him. "I'm going to take a guess that Dad has been awake the longest out of everyone here."

"Not really," said Charon. "Cerberus, Dad and I awoke at the same time."

Abel, standing beside Malachi, scoffed. "Is that what we're calling it, now? 'Awake'?"

Cerberus gave him a look. "You have a better idea?"

"If that's the case, we're already at a dead-end, right?" said Alaric. "Because if Hades couldn't come up with something after all this time...we're doomed?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Dad can come up with some new ideas now that he's  _properly_   _motivated_ ," Cain sneered.

Cue the slap to the back of his head by Cerberus. The brunet snapped at his older brother but did nothing more than that.

"Of course, I can come up with new ideas," Hades said, unfazed by what was said.

"Do tell, why?" asked Lucifer, a smile crawling onto his face.

"Gladly." Glowing blue eyes looked forward at them. "I'm Hades, bitch."


End file.
